The potion room
by Alyssa02
Summary: A funny story about the blazing star,warrior,and the healer. Please review I allow people without accounts to review.
1. Chapter 1

At the Ravenswood manor library Adriane and Dreamer were looking for more clues about the magic web.

"Look at all these spells Dreamer" said Adriane to Dreamer telepathically as she picked up a book filled with spells off one of the shelfs. "hey look one to find hidden places. Lets see here 'let the hidden met the eye I am no spy.'"

"Hey look" cried Dreamer telepathically "the spell actually worked!"

"Whoa!" said Adriane (again telepathically all the time Adriane and Dreamer talk it is telepathic) "look at all the potions! Dreamer you stay here while I go get Emily and Barbie girl and while I'm gone _don't tip anything over!_"

"Okay" said Dreamer with a innocent look.

Then Adriane left to get Emily and Kara who were at the glade.

"Hey you guys" called Adriane " Dreamer and I found a hidden potion room in the library!"

"I think she has lost it." Kara whisperer to Emily.

"I CAN HEAR YOU AND I HAVE NOT LOST IT I FOUND A BOOK WITH A SPELL IN IT TO FIND HIDDEN THINGS!" yelled Adriane.

" Calm down Adriane" said Emily "show us the room."

"Fine" said Kara " lets go see the non existing room."

"Fine." said Adriane.

When they got there Dreamer was waiting for them.

"Told you so." said Adriane as they walked around the room.

Kara stopped in front of a potion that read unicorn on the front then something at the bottom was covered in dust. She did not have the guts to rub the dust off. _This could strengthen my unicorn powers _Kara thought. She picked up the potion by the top so she did not get any dust on her hands. She looked over at Adriane, Emily, and Dreamer. They were at the other end of the room inspecting a potion. _Its wroth a shot _she thought. She pulled of the cork and stared at the purple liquid for a moment then drank it as fast as she could. _Ewwwwwww! It taste like mud!_ She thought and began to cough hard.

When Emily, Adriane, and Dreamer heard they turned around. When they saw her they had to press there lips together to keep from laughing.

"What?" asked Kara when she stopped coughing. Then she noticed she had to look up at them. Kara looked down thinking that maybe the potion had shrunk her but instead of seeing her pink flip-flops she saw pink and purple hooves. "What is going on!?" she yelled as Emily, Adriane, and Dreamer burst out laughing. Then she looked into the dirty mirror to she a small pink and purple unicorn standing where she should have been. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kara screamed.

"At least you are not a black and red unicorn Barbie girl or should I call you Barbie pony." laughed Adriane. "At least I'm not that dumb. Wow I'm really thirsty." noticed Adriane.

"There's no time to be thirsty. We have to figure out how to turn Kara back!" said Emily.

"If she had used her brain she we would not be in this predicament. Besides I have some water over there on that shelf over there." said Adriane.

"Fine. But we have to think of a way to turn her back before winter break is over." said Emily.

"Lets see we could say that she is sleeping over in till we figure out how to change her." said Adriane as she walked over to one of the shelfs were she had put her water. She was looking at Kara trying to find a way to make fun of her when she picked up what she thought was her water and drank.

"No Adriane! Stop don't -" yelled Emily but it was to late.

"W-What?" asked Adriane who had not noticed what Emily was talking about yet.

"You are that dumb Adriane." Kara laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adriane asked fear showing clearly in her voice. Then she saw. She was a mistwolf. She was silver with gold eyes. _I wonder what its like to turn in to mist. _ She thought. She decided to try it. She brought up a image of a silver swirling mist. Then she opened her eyes. It was like she was standing in mist but she could see every thing clearly.

"Wow Adriane your a mistwolf but that is one more problem we have to solve." said Emily.

" Hey! Emily is not a magical animal thats not fair!" said Kara picking up a squirrel potion.

"Yeah!" said Adriane said picking up a fairy potion.

They both threw the potions at the same time.

"NO!" yelled Emily right before the potions hit her. "What on earth am I?!" asked Emily who was a red squirrel with fairy wings.

" I think we should call you a flying squirrel." said Kara.

" No Kara that has all ready been invited and I think we should call her a S. Fairy." said Adriane.

"You guys! That is the least of our problems." said Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

"Your right, Emily." sighed Adriane.

"Okay so what can we do about this." said Kara.

"We should probable go see Zach and the boys." said Adriane. "Okay Kara get the D-flies over here now!"

" Lets go D-flies!" said Kara as the dragonflies appeared with a _pop!_

The dragonflies spun together and formed a portal to Zach.

"Adriane are you there?" asked Zach.

"Yes Zach I'm here." said Adriane not forgetting that Zach would not know that she was the silver mistwolf in front of the portal.

"_Mama!" _said the Drake.

"Adriane are you there?" asked Zach again.

"_Mama, Mama, Mama!_" yelled the Drake again.

"Zach its me!" said Adriane remembering why Zach did not recognize her. She had gotten used to her mistwolf form fast unlike Kara and Emily. "I'm the silver mistwolf in front of the portal!"

"This must be a joke." said Zach looking her over. "How did it happen?"

"We found a potion room in the library and we all got transformed into animals."

"How?"

"Long story." said Adriane "We need your help well be over in a minute, okay?"

"See you soon" said Zach.

_A few hour later..._

Marlin, Lorren , Zach, Emily, Kara, and Adriane all sat around a fire they had built.

"So how should we do this?" asked Lorren.

They thought for a moment.

"Well maybe there is a potion that will revers this." said Emily.

"I think I saw a book back there in the potion room. It might have something in it to help to transform us back." said Adriane as she stared at the star's. They had always interested her.

"Okay tomorrow we all go back to the potion room." said Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day..._

They were traveling accost the magic web and Adriane and Kara were arguing if a mistwolf was better or a unicorn.

"Mistwolf!"

"Unicorn!"

"Mistwolf!"

"Unicorn!"

"That's enough! Stop arguing there equal so get over it!" Emily said who was getting a headache.

"Fine we have a fight three hours from now." said Adriane. "The loser has to wear the winners favorite color for one week and do whatever the winner wants them to."

"Fine I'll take you shopping for your new wardrobe later." said Kara.

"I would not bet on that." Adriane growled.

_Three hours later..._

Kara had found a case of lipstick. She was deciding between a light purple one and a dark purple lipstick. _If I wear the dark purple I will look more fierce. No dark purple looks to much like Adriane._ She thought. _I'll go with the light purple. _she thought as she put it on her cheek's like a football player. Most people from the magic world had come to watch them fight and were taking side's. All of the mistwolfs were on Adriane's side. The unicorns who had come were on Kara's side. Even the Dark Sorceress was there and was on her side. _This battle is one I will definable win._ Kara thought. She saw some animals and people she did not know. The Boy's had gone off to who knows where and Emily refused to side.

Then the Battle began. Adriane charged at Kara with a war cry and Kara charged forward as well.

_A few hours later..._

The Dark Sorceress noticed that Adriane was wining she started to walk over to her side.

"Wait Dark Sorceress where are you going come back here!" yelled Kara.

"Sorry kid I root for whoever looks like there going to win." said the Dark Sorceress.

Kara had not been paying attention to Adriane and that had given her the chance to deliver the final blow.

"I win!" said Adriane "Now you are mind Barbie pony!" said Adriane with a evil laugh.

"NOOO!" yelled Kara.


	4. Chapter 4

By five they had gotten back to the potion room.

"After we get turned back we will go get your clothes after this Kara." Adriane smirked.

"Shut up." Kara said as she crossed her arms.

They began to look for the book. Adriane walked over to the spot she had seen before and it was still there.

"Over here." she called to every one.

"Lets she here." said Zach as he opened the book and flipped through the multiple potions. "I pretty sure that this is it." he said as he pointed at a potion.

They coped a list of the ingredients that they needed witch was fairly stocked with ingredients. When they had them a they made the potion that came out a dark shade of gold. They put it in bottles and the girl's hesitated then drank burst of sliver, blue and white light blinded the boys and they coved there eyes. Then Kara, Adriane, and Emily were standing in front of them.

"Okay, Kara lets go get your new wardrobe." said Adriane as she dragged Kara along.

Emily had followed them to the store to see how this turned out. First they got Kara along sleeved black shirt and black jeans. After that Kara and Emily waited while Adriane went into another store.

She came out carrying a black bag so they could not see what was in it.

"You will she what it is when we get back to the preserve." she said when she noticed them staring at it.

When they got there Adriane took them up to her bathroom and pulled a chair up to the sink and ordered Kara to sit.

"Close your eyes." she said as she tilted her head back and turned the water on. She took out the bottle in the black bag. Emily's eyes went wide when she saw the black hair dye.

"That feels relaxing." said Kara.

Adriane snicker as she rubbed the hair dye in. When Kara sat up she fainted at the sight of her black hair.

"Kara wake up. Kara?" said Emily.

"I'm ugly!" Kara cried as she sat up.

"It's okay you don't look that bad." Emily said.

"Yes I do!" Kara sobbed.

"Be careful you will smudge the black make up I put on you when you where uncontious." said Adriane.


End file.
